


Mate Alert

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [492]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek is Derek, Drabble, M/M, Original Characters mentioned - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, relationship undefined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/07/20: “wobble, wail, shake”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [492]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Mate Alert

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/07/20: “wobble, wail, shake”

Derek hadn't taken a breath since Stiles lifted the crying baby, to comfort it.

Stiles's cousin was visiting with her kids, the same time as Derek. That's all Derek knew.

The baby, new to walking, had dropped on its butt and begun to wail. Stiles scooped it into his arms, with a finger tenderly stroking the child's wobbly bottom lip all the while cooing and soothing.

The klaxon alarm sound in Derek's ears was his every werewolf gene firing as one.

“Kids, right?” Stiles said, shaking his head after surrendering the baby to its mom.

Derek really needed to breathe.


End file.
